


废弃监狱 The Old Prison

by airlylxy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是随意写的短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	废弃监狱 The Old Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FR33L04D3R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR33L04D3R/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Old Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944624) by [FR33L04D3R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR33L04D3R/pseuds/FR33L04D3R). 



“我简直不敢相信你他妈居然把我带到这里来，”Aiden在他们一起走下空旷的走廊的时候抱怨道。这是一间已经废弃了几十年的旧监狱。墙壁和屋顶看起来都非常糟糕，这让Aiden担心整座建筑会塌下来把他们埋在里头。而这就是Jordi关于一次“愉快的约会”的点子。

“放轻松。这个地方很有有趣的。看看这个，”Jordi 指着其中一个房间说道。Aiden往里头撇了一眼，一片黑暗中只有一张椅子放置在中间。不过那已经没多少木头剩下了。大部分的地板已经腐烂了只在地上留下了洞。Aiden几乎看不清墙上的那些字。这实在是太可怕了，让他感到一阵凉意从脊椎滑下。

“你能想象坐在那里，独自待在黑暗中，门被锁上的感觉吗？”Jordi用一种惊叹得语调说道。他喜欢一切恐怖的东西。而Aiden却无法理解。他从小就害怕黑暗。他的父亲总是在Aiden不安分的时候用黑暗怪物领主吓唬他。Aiden甚至可以想象到的怪物在椅子边上盘旋等待猎物到来的景象。

“如果你去做我就给你一百块，”Jordi的提议让Aiden回到了现实。

“如果我做什么？”

“去那里坐五分钟。”Jordi回头看到了Aiden惊恐的表情。他笑着拍了拍Aiden的背。“你真的还是个大孩子。”

“我才不是！我只是不知道这么做有这么意义，“Aiden试图为自己辩护而Jordi冷哼一声。Aiden双手环胸扭过头去。他讨厌在Jordi正确的时候承认这个。再说了，害怕黑暗是非常正常的事。

“好吧。那就继续我们的旅程，好吗？”Jordi建议道，并蜻蜓点水地在Aiden的脸颊上亲了一下。他继续移动，而把Aiden留在黑暗的房间前独自站了一小会儿。Aiden赶上他那男朋友的脚步，一把抓住他的手臂，并暂时性的地凝视他的肩膀。

“我一点都不喜欢这所监狱。这地方让我毛骨悚然，“Aiden说话的时候感觉有什么跟着他们。他确信这地方闹鬼，而且还会有超自然生物杀了他们两个。Aiden很容易被自己给吓到。Jordi站在他旁边给他一种安全感，而这就是为什么他能支撑着站在这里。

Jordi突然停下来，结果Aiden撞上了他。

“嘿，你干嘛停下？”

他没有回答,而Aiden已经准备好跑回他们来的地方了，如果有必要的话。Aiden浑身僵硬地站在原地，注意着他的搭档的反应。

“你能想象曾有人在这里做爱吗？”

“啥？”

Jordi转过头来，Aiden看到了他眼中的疯狂。Aiden完全不能想象思想在Jordi的脑海中穿行的画面。

“他们就只是在这些房间里操……也有可能在那间有椅子的房间，”他轻笑着，而Aiden叹了口气。他真该预料到这种进展的。很显然让Jordi五分钟不去思考性是不可能的。有时候，这是件好事。但不该是现在。

“你到底想说什么？”Aiden问道，同时将自己的重心移到右脚上。

“也许我们也应该这么做？” Jordi诱惑性地说道，双手环上了Aiden的腰。他们接吻了，然后Aiden抽身离开。

“你疯了，”Aiden说道，“就算我真的尝试了也没法在这里硬起来。”

“至少让我来试试，”Jordi假笑道，一只手在Aiden的两腿间乱摸，抚摸他鼓出牛仔裤的阴茎。Aiden闭上了眼睛呻吟着。这操蛋地感觉很好，但他真的不想在这种地方来一发。

“说真的。我不希望当你在操我的屁股的时候有前囚犯幽灵在一边看着，”Aiden轻声说道，然后把Jordi的手从他胯下拿开。“等到我们回家就好。”

Jordi呻吟着深深地叹了口气。“好吧。那等下我们一起去探索一下地下室。”

“地下室？别想让我去哪里！”

“在车上来来一发，我们就跳过地下室。”

Aiden短暂地思考了一下他的选项。这世上没有任何力量能够让他去一个在诡异地方底下的黑暗潮湿的地下室。老天才知道哪里都有些什么。

“好吧。那就在在车上做。”

Jordi得意地笑了，然后打开了下一扇门。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：  
> 英语只是我的第三语言，所以我为任何的语法错误抱歉。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 英语也不是我的第一语言，所以我为任何的错误抱歉……求Beta君，真心的。


End file.
